Boondocks season 4 episode 2: You said a mouthfull
by KODfreak
Summary: Huey sees that not everything is not as it seems.


_Intro:_

_**Let's say that Boondocks was continued of a fourth season. It wasn't owned by Aaron McGruder anymore, for he left the show, and turned it over to a man. And that man's name was Roger Bennett. **_

_Live action shot of Mr. Bennett in some kind of store._

"Hello boys and girls. Today's episode is about things that are unexplainable. That's why I'm in this store. You see one day I took the children to this very store, and that's when they had an encounter with this."

_Mr. Bennett walks up to a display which is a small man made mountain with a little river of water that moves around a piece of land. On that land is a large Venus fly trap that seems fake. On the ceiling above looks like a control center for the plant, but it is covered in vines. The whole display is taller than Bennett._

"Hello, Audrey two." Bennett greeted the plant.

"Hi Mr. Bennett." The plant greeted.

"You might remember Audrey two from Little shop of horrors. She had an encounter with the children. Isn't that right?"

"It sure is!"

"Now let's look back at that eventful day."

_The scene changes to an animated intro. The intro starts with a multi colored background with the Boondocks theme song. A ghostly image of Mr. Bennett appears, and then fades away. Huey appears on the screen, and disappearing and reappearing and striking poses or practicing moves. Jazmine appears next to Huey, who giggles at him making him role his eyes. Next Riley comes on screen and strikes poses and punches at the air. Cindy comes up from behind him and hugs him. _

Mr. Bennett's class is in the store. Huey, Jazmine, Riley and Cindy are looking around. Huey and Jazmine are walking together. Jazmine walks up to the Audrey 2 display.

"Wow! Huey, look at this!" Jazmine said.

"Well hello there, darling!" Audrey 2 greeted.

"Whoa! Huey, it's a talking piranha plant!"

"Actually, I'm a Venus fly trap." Audrey 2 corrected her.

"Can we get it, Huey? Can we?"

"Jazmine! That plant is obviously fake! It's just a puppet that is being controlled by that little room on the ceiling!" Huey yelled.

Jazmine frowned.

"Aw, cheer up darling, that boy of yours seems to be a skeptic. He just refuses to believe the unknown."

"I guess so." Jazmine agreed.

"Jazmine, let's go." Huey told her.

"Wait! Before you go, can you give me water?" Audrey 2 asked pointing her head at a foot pump. Jazmine walked over and pressed it, causing a rush of water to fall down the water fall.

"Thanks! Bye bye!" Audrey 2 said as they walked away. Before they did, Riley and Cindy came up to them.

"Yo man! It's that plant that talks!" Riley said.

"Well hello! What's your name, cutie?" the plant asked.

"I'm Riley, and this is Cindy."

"Oh, you two look so cute together!" Audrey 2 told them. They both looked embarrassed and blushed a little.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" She said to the two gangsters. Jazmine was giggling, but Huey didn't look at all impressed.

"Jazmine! Let's just get out of here and go back with the group!" Huey yelled. Just then, Huey's other best friend, Michael Caesar, came walking up to them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Who is this?" The plant asked.

"This is Caesar, our friend." Jazmine answered. Audrey 2 did not seem happy. She did not like the look of this kid.

"Hey, Cindy?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me look at stuff… over there?" he asked her.

"Uh, okay." She said walking away from riley and going with Caesar. Riley and Audrey 2 watched as they walked away.

"What is up with that?" Audrey 2 asked with much surprise.

"Caesar has a crush on Cindy." Jazmine whispered to the plant. "I think they make a better couple."

"What? Are you crazy? That kid is nothing like Cindy!"

"Well, he just seems like… the better man."

"NO!" Audrey 2 roared loudly.

"Uh Jazmine? I think we should go now."

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, guys. Sometimes I lose my temper."

Just then Mr. Bennett walked up.

"Alright children, time to go." He said. The kids followed him and soon did Cindy and Caesar.

"Yo Caesar." Audrey 2 said.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked. Audrey's head swooped down and grabbed Caesar. She picked him up, and crushed him with her jaws. She then swolled him whole.

The next morning before going to school, Huey turned on the news.

"Were here in the Woodcrest mall, where local student Michael Caesar was murdered."

Huey was shocked.

"He seemed to have been stabbed, and covered in manure to get rid of the smell."

"That plant." Huey muttered to himself. Riley came down the stairs.

"Riley! You have to come to the mall right now!"

"Now?"

"NOW!"

_A car ride later…_

Huey and Riley ran into the mall they kept running until they got to that store. They ran inside and went up to Audrey 2. She was sleeping.

"What are we doing here, Huey?" Riley asked. Huey looked up at the control center on the ceiling. He then noticed a flight of stairs on the wall. He grabbed Riley's wrist and ran up the stairs. They then ran into the control center. The place was filthy. There was plants growing all over. There were television monitors that were just static. Huey couldn't stand the place, so he and Huey left. They walked back to see the plant again. It woke up by shaking it's head.

"Hello Huey and Riley! What can I do for you?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but did you kill Caesar?"

"Did I? I might of. My memory has been… hazy."

"But how? You're just a puppet, a machine."

"Huey, there are things in this world that you have yet to understand."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you kill Caesar?"

"Okay first of all, I ate him. Second, it's because he is an ugly kid who wants to get into Cindy's pants! If she were to hang with Riley, I'm sure she would do just fine."

"You did it. You killed him." Huey said in fear.

"You did it for me." Riley said smiling.

"You're welcome." Audrey 2 said.

"Let's get out of here, Riley!" Huey yelled grabbing Riley and running away. Audrey 2 just laughed.

_The scene changes back to live action…_

"So tooey, have you ever seen them again?"

"Well, Riley and Cindy come to visit."

"That's nice. Do you have any good bye messages for the children?"

"Good bye kids!"

**THE END.**


End file.
